The present invention relates to a device for incorporating an identification marker in a reel or roll of a textile substance wound on a rotary support member. The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to the winding machine or frame of a high draft or attenuation drafting frame, in which a sliver or roving of discontinuous fibres is wound as a strip on a rotary support member (termed a bobbin) in order to form a reel of the silver or roving. However, the invention is also applicable to winding other textile substances on rotary support members, e.g. winding yarn or even winding fabric.
The identification marker itself may be in the form of an elongate, rectangular tag, made of a somewhat stiff material such as cardboard. The markers are used in order to identify the reels or rolls, and present practice is for the operator to hold the marker briefly in position on the rotating rotary support member so that it is bound in by the textile substance, or for the operator to place the marker by hand on a concaveshaped member which may be used to guide the leading end of the textile substance onto a new rotary support member, e.g. as described in British Pat. Specification No. 1,308,842.
Placing the marker onto a rotary support member which is already moving is a hazardous operation, and both alternatives require the presence of the operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automatic device for incorporating the marker, in a simple and inexpensive manner.